


The Golden Court

by ethernalbane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ+ relationships, Language, Legends, Lore - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Powers/Abilities, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Supernatural Elements, Violence, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethernalbane/pseuds/ethernalbane
Summary: Life. It's difficult enough to navigate. When Briar Amelot moved to Beacon Hills, she had done her part in being an ideal teenager; busying herself in the latest gossip and what felt like an endless amount of classes. But in a town where danger lurks every corner, Briar can't help but be thrown into the world of the supernatural. Way sooner than expected.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Deucalion/Original Character, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Original Female Character/Cora Hale, Original Female Character/Isaac Lahey/Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Kudos: 1





	The Golden Court

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything Teen Wolf related; TV show, movie, etc! Pretty upsetting, I know. I also do not own any recognizable/copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned. I just like to play with the awesomeness that are the characters and their stories! I do however claim the rights of my original character(s) and their plots.
> 
> That being said, this story will be Original Character centric, as my main character(s) and the POV you will mostly be reading from, is a character(s) I've created. My original character(s) will have their own take on Beacon Hills and their own experiences.

“We all have a monster within; the difference is in degree, not in kind.”

\- Douglas Preston

**The Cast**

Imogen Poots as Briar Amelot

Alexa Demie as Catia Silva

Colin O'Donoghue as Zaire Amelot

The rest of the cast as their respective characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always encouraged and adored! Seriously. I'd love to know your thoughts throughout this writing process! If you feel as if I'd feel annoyed with a review on every chapter, don't! Feedback feeds my muse, as any other authors. And if you're a silent reader, you are still just as appreciated!


End file.
